SHION
by AEonVicious
Summary: Unable to take the pain anymore, a former war hero has defected from the military. Roy Mustang, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse have been asked to help - but the terrible secrets within may be to much for them as well.
1. Central

**Authors Note:**

So, I was re-reading this fic in preparation of adding another chapter and realized just how much I didn't like the way it was written. So me being the fickle as hell writer I am I went back and re-wrote this entire fanfiction. The major plot points haven't changed - but continuity of characters has been vastly improved as well as grammar and hopefully overall feel. All pages up now are altered so provided there aren't any major mistakes this should be the final version.

Thanks to everyone who read up until now! I can't believe you put up with my first version...that was soo bad. I hope you enjoy SHION version. 2.0! I'd really suggest you read through the whole thing again, ( I know, I ask to much. T.T) just because I did make some important ( to me at least ) changes to help with flow, O.C. identification and general continuity of the story.

It makes sense now. ^w^.

So please enjoy and tell me if I messed up somewhere! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

_Everything burned._

_The walls, the stolen tapestries, the air, her body even. _

_Heavy charcoal colored clouds filled the small room with the choking stench, pulling the breath from the lungs of those trapped there and filling them instead with soot and scorching poison. Through watery eyes a curled up victim of the inferno caught sight of something at the door, a deep blue uniform smudged with filth and blackened at the edges where the flames had gently brushed against it. _

_The dark haired man took only a moment's pause as he stared at the lost child who'd been abandoned in the deepest part of a slave traders den – nothing more than collateral damage not worth risking their lives for. _

_Her darkening eyes recognized help, the child reached out desperately, trying to hold onto a distant form that had begun to vanish into the smoke._

"_General!"_

_With a gasp she jerked back, the title recalling her from a memories vision to stare in fear at the scarred hands of her adulthood. Around her fire still raged; held at bay just outside a thin circle of compressed wind that acted as both her sword and shield. _

_And when she at last lifted them, the sight before her eyes was engulfed by the full horror of an entire world on fire._

_

* * *

_

"AHH!"

With a gasp the room came into focus, the blue radiance of a desert moon the only light her eyes could see. Curled in bed the young woman buried her head in her hands, shaking with every gasping breath as pale auburn hair fell over her shoulders. The dark cool of the silent night surrounded her – far removed from the flames of her memory. But it could only do so much to relieve the tension she felt. Sienna placed a hand on her chest, only surprised for an instant when no rapid thumping registered against the tips of her fingers. She should know better; the woman hadn't felt the sensation of a racing heart outside of the realm of dreams in many years. So she steadied herself with deep breaths in the closed room and before too long her nerves quieted enough that she could hear the pounding of footsteps rapidly approaching via the stone steps leading to her high chamber.

"A dream…and again I'm scared awake..." She murmured with hot irritation as she reached for the ring on her bedside table. The hurried feet were now almost at the threshold.

"ENTER!" Sienna ordered only a moment before the door flew open –having known full well from hard learned experience that her subordinate would burst in (yet again) before she received permission. At least this way the stubborn woman could at least retain the _illusion _of control.

"General!" A young Colonel saluted, breath heavy from her run upstairs. Col. Merion's normally controlled chestnut locks hung uncharacteristically loose around her shoulders – despite the rest of her uniform being near immaculate.

_She must have just gotten out of bed herself_. Sienna determined before she asked curtly; "What is it, Merion?"

"It's bad ma'am!" The Colonel stammered out, saluting once more out of sheer nervous energy. "Major Geiger has gone AWOL! He was last seen making for the Inkula desert – headed east. Geiger injured several soldiers while fleeing." For a moment Colonel Merion paused, as if hesitant to continue her report. But any chance of cutting the meeting short ended with her superiors withering stare. "M-Ma'am. He's also taken a number of troops with him."

"How many?" Came an equally hesitant query.

Blinking strongly as she rallied her nerves, Merion continued. "At least thirty – among them Sergeants Hancock, Wolf, Schmidt, and Tang and Privates Collin, and Wilson. There are several others not accounted for – we're not yet sure if they're AWOL or injured."

With a slow sort of weariness the formerly slumbering ( even though it had been a horrible dream ) leader rose from her bed. She wasted no time in crossing the room for the standing wardrobe as her subordinates waited at the door. Quickly drawing open the door she removed her sleep-shirt and started changing into the uniform that had come to define her over the years, continuing the briefing as she did so.

"Thirty. That's a large number of troops."

"My apologies." Colonel Merion responded, her voice sincerely upset.

The general only cast a glance at the remorseful woman. "I won't bother asking how they got away – considering who we're dealing with that much is obvious. I'm just hoping there weren't too many who opposed him - if so the infirmary will be a little crowded to say the least."

Finally ready, General Sienna Shrike turned toward her bedroom door where she was eagerly awaited by a cadre of nervous soldiers, the bulk of the group still huddled in the stairwell behind the Colonel - all afraid of the retribution that might befall them if they take even one step into her private domain despite the fact that they were the bravest of the greater group in having even come that far up the steps.

As Sienna pulled her hair up into its familiar coiled braids she gave her first definitive order.

"Shut down Citadel. Every entrance needs to be sealed! And I want a count on how many of my men are gone!"

"Ma'am!" The group responded, saluting quickly.

As they raced off she stood alone with her colonel and after a long pause the younger woman gave a deep sigh, once again her face filled with regret that she made no attempt to hide from her commander. "General… I didn't think he'd go this far."

Shrike adjusted her long side-swept bangs, hiding her feelings behind a shimmering curtain of rich brown. "I did. It's just...I thought I had more time. I knew he would move but not so soon. Perhaps I was just unwilling to see an unpleasant truth."

In her usual nervous gesture she raised a hand to her mouth, lips resting slightly on a curious red stone crowning the silver ring that sat in its normal place, adorning her left thumb.

"We will be needing backup – I'll trust Colonel Skorpion to hold down the fort until we return."

"Ma'am!" Merion responded with enthusiasm.

* * *

The haggard innkeeper stared back…hollowed eyes boring deep into Ed's soul as he slowly and cautiously uttered; "Have you seen…my hotel?"

A cold shiver down his spine Ed hazarded a glance to his left. Alphonse had his head lowered, fingers twirling in embarrassment. The glint of sunlight off his helmet was blinding compared to the darkness of the _remaining_ lobby. A small bird flew in the gaping hole, pecked at the carpet, and then flew away.

Ed turned slowly back toward the innkeeper, almost swearing he could feel the burn of righteous anger about to erupt.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY INN! AND DON'T YOU DARE SKIP TOWN WITHOUT FIXING THIS!"

After he jerked back in shock from the withered old man, Ed quickly regained his composure and threw out a winning smile. "Sorry about all this, but I'll have it fixed in just a second!" And with a mischievous grin he clapped his hands together, the sound echoing with a strange ring. "Don't worry! It'll be better than new!" As his hands made contact with the lobby floor the material of the earth itself began to writhe and reform as it crashed into incredible new shapes that molded into stairs and bricks, tiles and fine fabrics. Using the rubble itself Ed drew on all his artistic merit to re-craft the small town building.

And for a moment, the innkeeper's eyes were wide in amazement and Alphonse gave a relieved sigh.

That was until he took a good look at the innkeeper who stood in open-mouthed silence.

Giving a cool smirk, Ed admired his handiwork. The proud shapes and awesome forms of his creation lorded over the much increased space.

"See! Like I told you! Better than –"

Feeling the burn of ever hungry flames Ed halted mid-sentence.

"ARE YOU DEMENTED!" The old man screeched. " THIS IS A SMALL INN!"

A wrinkled hand shot out, grabbing the alchemist by the ear.

"OWWWW! OW! OW! OW!" Edward yelped, hopping on one food as he was dragged around like an errant schoolchild by the furious business owner who continued to yell into the tortured appendage.

"WE'RE PRIDED ON OUR HOME-TOWN RUSTICNESS! NOT FREAK ART!" He proclaimed, jabbing his free hand at Edwards 'repairs'. Edward took a closer look at the various monsters and spiked ramparts that now adorned the hall, only then coming to realize how out of place they seemed. In an attempt to explain himself Ed gave a nervous smile. "Uh…I thought it looked cool?"

The innkeeper gave a low growl, teeth grinding in seething anger.

"Uh…Sorry?" Ed tried again.

"GET OUT!"

In a moment Ed found himself flying through the air. After a weightless ( and stunned ) moment he hit the cobblestone street and tumbled end over end until he collided with something equally hard. With a grimace he rubbed his head and looked up at Alphonse before blinking with shock.

"WHA~~" He glanced back over where Al had been before pointing at his brother accusingly. "You left me behind!"

The innkeeper - not quite done making a scene in front of his neighbors - charged out through the hole, waving a gnarled finger at the brothers.

"You two…" He hissed. "Don't you dare leave town until this whole mess is taken care of! I'm going to get a proper carpenter to fix this monstrous mess and you're going to be paying the bill, understand!"

The young alchemists groaned and Edward quickly jumped to his feet, hoping to defuse the situation. "If you give me a-"

The flames returned; the old mans eyes gleaming with fire. "UNDERSTAND?"

"Sir~~" The two complied dejectedly.

* * *

Alphonse sat on the brick wall of an old bridge, his body - or what passed for one - faced toward the continued cobblestones that lined it and up which his brother walked, shoulders hunched forward and a sour look on his face.

"Any luck?" Alphonse wondered, knowing better than to expect a good answer.

Scratching his head Edward sighed. He'd been all over the city but unfortunately word of his deeds traveled faster than _he_ did. There wasn't an innkeeper in the city who wanted him and his brother as boarders.

"Looks like it's under the stars tonight." Edward explained. "Sorry."

With an accepting wave of his hands Al jumped up. "Don't worry about me – I don't get cold or anything so it's really okay! It's just…won't you be uncomfortable?"

"I'll be fine;" Edward sniffed before giving a solemn shrug and a wry grin. "We've both been through worse, right?"

Alphonse nodded. "Yeah."

After a futile kick at the empty road Edward stretched. "I'm starved after all that. At least the other stores will talk to us right?"

* * *

"NO!" An angry grocer yelled, slamming his doors shut.

Ed twitched. "WHAT?"

At another storefront a manager crossed his arms to bar the way. "No way! Not in my store!"

Edward pulled at his hair after the fifth food-bearing establishment turned him out onto the empty, foodless road. "Oh come on! I can't even get food anywhere either!"

Trying out his military clout, Edward tried again - this time holding his state watch out in front of him like an enchanted token.

"Out!"

Ed hit the pavement on his back this time, opening his golden eyes to stare up at Al framed against a clear blue sky.

"I guess that's it then." The younger brother sighed.

A laugh reached Ed's ears, causing him to sit up. The sound crossed the street toward him - a young woman with reddish tinged brown hair curled up into two twisting spirals like spiked pinwheels – one on either side of her head. For a while she stared at them from behind half-moon glasses she smiled, reaching out a hand to help Ed up.

"Really! To piss off old Granger you must have done something indeed."

Brushing the gravel from his red coat, Ed took a moment to glower at the ground.

"Yeah well, I got into a fight this morning and made a mess of things."

The woman nodded. "A fight? I hope not with each other though?" She wondered as she looked them both over. "I heard about some ruckus earlier but I didn't imagine a little kid like you was behind it though." She laughed again.

Ed's eye twitched. "Little kid…"

Smiling, in a sort of carefree way she patted him on the head. "They say big things come in little packages!"

"That's it!" Ed snapped. Temper flaring up, he took a look at the woman in front of him and true to his nature yelled the first thing that popped into his head. "LITTLE? Who're you callin' little, beggar hag!"

The woman gave an angry smirk. "Obviously you…shrimp."

"WHAT DID YOU-"

Al came to the rescue, lifting his brother off of the ground easily by one arm while Ed flailed violently, yelling all the while.

"Sorry ma'am!" He apologized quickly, adding. "It's a little bit of a sore issue."

"I can see." She responded dryly, watching as Ed was returned, much calmed, to the ground. "What's your name?"

Straightening his jacket, Ed gave her a serious look. "Edward Elric. And this is my brother, Alphonse."

With raised eyebrows the woman smiled. "Oooh? The Elrics? One of you is the Fullmetal Alchemist then?" Her gaze turned to the gleaming armor. Al pointed at the still pouting golden haired boy. After a disbelieving stare she cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses nervously. "What brings you here?" She asked, hoping a change of subject might defuse the situation.

Edward calmed as he explained. "I'm meeting someone in Central – but that guy hasn't told me what it's about yet. We just mean to stay here a night to rest before we head on."

"That guy?" She mused before shrugging. "Well at any rate, I have shopping to do."

A low growl from Edward's stomach found its way into the conversation.

After a roll of her eyes she gave the shorter of the two brothers a kind smile. "Stay here a minute, kid."

The brothers watched her for that moment, then looked at each other. Ed shrugged. They continued to watch as the shopkeeper that had so thrown the promising young alchemists so coldly out onto the street gladly ushered the so - called 'beggar woman' in, treating her as if she were a highly valued customer despite the threadbare appearance of her worn tweed pencil skirt and moth eaten sweater. After some hustle and bustle in the store she re-joined them, carrying sandwiches and fruit that she distributed to the two waiting boys.

"Here…that should hold you a while."

As soon as the Elric's were laden down with food she gave a diabolical smirk. And seeing as his arms were so stuffed that he couldn't move she soon took advantage of the situation. In a flash her hand was on Ed's head - his eyes nearly bulging at the audacity.

"Now eat up little man!" She cooed. "You need your strength!"

"YOU!" He growled, unable to flail.

Letting go, she gave him the first serious look in their short acquaintance, meeting his fierce glare. With his attention gained she lifted his head just a bit to look at him through steely gray eyes.

"Kid. A word of advice. Always remember that the toes you step on today could be connected to the ass you have to kiss tomorrow."

Then with an unexpected smile she walked by, leaving him standing silently.

"Take care, Fullmetal." The strange woman called back, positively bouncing away as if they were old friends.

Both Ed and Al stared after her.

"Um. Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

Alphonse made a worried noise. "So...that was weird huh?"

Edwards eye twitched. "Like no ones business. But at least that's _one_ less problem to worry about."

With their newly gained loot the two made out in search of some place, preferably dry and fairly covered, to spend the night.


	2. Dogs of the Military

When she walked up to his desk Colonel Roy Mustang had to scramble to stand up fast enough. "General! What a pleasant surprise. It's rare to see you so far from the East."

She gave a warm if slightly bitter smile in return. "Yes, as you can imagine I don't leave Citadel much. I just came to ask for a favor."

Turning on his playboy charm Roy returned her cheerful look. "A favor? From me, General?"

"Among many." With a wry smile she crossed her arms, long brown bangs falling over the left side of her face, leaving only one ocean blue eye staring back at the Colonel. "I'm having a bit of a problem – I need Alchemists to back me."

"A problem…with whom?" Roy questioned, serious despite his still playful demeanor.

"Turning Glass." She responded, the seriousness of her tone ending all friendly banter. His face falling, Roy sighed. "So it's come to that, has it ma'am?"

"He defected last night " She added. "– taking at least a platoon with him."

Taking in a deep breath, Mustang regarded her solemnly as he realized what she had meant by 'among many'. Hitting on that point he spoke softly, "You know what the Fuhrer will say?"

The General sighed, head lowered. For a second or so she tapped her high heel nervously on the floor before she eventually looked back at Roy. "I think I have a pretty good idea…but before I go – that favor of mine." With businesslike precision she slipped a piece of folded paper from the pocket of her skirt and handed it to Roy who took it with a sly smile.

"A secret note from a beautiful woman, I'm honored ma'am– but I get the feeling it's not for me." He commented, adding the bit with a slight pout.

Sienna nodded.

After he got a good look at the address Mustang gave a twisted grin. "It's that again? And the message?"

Sienna smiled. "Just say: "I'll consider it.""

* * *

"I see."

The Fuhrer set the teacup down on a small table, placing his hands behind his back as he stared out of the large windows of his office.

"You want to borrow them?" He asked aloud, moving his head to look at her over his shoulder through his 'good' eye with a hint of both suspicion and irritation in his gaze. "A superior alchemist such as you should have no trouble bringing the Turning Glass Alchemist, Major Geiger to heel. That is, if you weren't soft on your soldiers."

"Soft, sir?" General Shrike replied slowly, keeping her rising anger under tight control. It wouldn't help her cause to start yelling at the most powerful man in her nation. Choosing her words, she answered; "I prefer to think of it as treating them as human."

"You're too sentimental." He stated firmly and without pity. "These troops are at your disposal for one reason – to keep peace on the eastern boundary."

Now turned completely he gave her a serious look, a cold light flickering in his eye. "Defectors from the army are traitors to Amestris – they will be treated accordingly. Is that understood?"

For a moment Sienna weighed her options. To track down Major Geiger with only herself and a few regular troops for support was asking to be decimated. Throwing normal soldiers at him was as ineffective as tossing pebbles at a mountain, so she had a legitimate reason to be pushy in her demand for backup. But even with only one eye of her own, Sienna could see the twitch in the Fuhrer's hand – awaiting her refusal.

"Brigadier General Shrike." He pressed. Snapped from her hidden thoughts, she was motionless as King Bradley began to move forward, slowly and with purpose. Feeling a knot in her throat she held perfectly still – the way a mouse freezes at the sight of an approaching lion.

_Such is this man; can any human be so without fear?_ She wondered.

He stopped a mere three feet away, his face showing only the gravity and confidence of absolute power. Bradley's gaze locked with her own, he commented in a voice hinting mirth; "That eye is a small price to pay for a life."

Resisting the urge to reach toward her face, her uncovered eye flashed with anger.

_Like a handler jerking on a dog's chain to choke it into submission…_

"And what's the price of a soul?"

With a stony glare Bradley spoke softly but authoritatively.

"If you no longer see it as a fair trade, then I'll remove that burden from you." Bradley spoke in clear, ominous tones. "Understood?"

"Understood, sir." General Shrike responded, confident on the outside at the least.

With a smile to himself the Fuhrer crossed the room to return to his tea. "General, before you leave I have a small favor. The Mrs.' Hydrangea's have been wilting for lack of rain – could you take care of it?"

With gritted teeth the woman saluted. "Sir."

* * *

As he watched her stride quickly from the room King Bradley relaxed just a little. There was not a doubt in his mind that in a fight he could, once again, defeat his rebellious little alchemist just as he'd easily brought countless others to heel. If he would escape unscathed this time however; was up for debate. He wasn't as young and spry as he had been. Time took its toll on all.

"_She's a wily one, isn't she, Wrath?"_ A voice whispered softly from the hidden corners and dark shadows of the room. **"**_However; she's interesting as well…and very strong. She may make a good sacrifice_."

The Fuhrer gave a soft chuckle to himself. "Then you must see something very different, Pride." Reaching for his tea he took another sip before placing the cup back on its saucer. "That woman…is volatile. Strong, but unpredictable and dangerous if mishandled."

"_Any more so than the Elric brothers?"_

Unexpectedly, Bradley laughed. "No. I suppose not."

* * *

"That bastard!" Shrike's screams echoed across the courtyard, causing several soldiers to race hastily away in pursuit of someplace safer to be.

"General!" Merion yelled, trying to quiet her ladies anger. The Colonel hated to see the General upset but hated even more that when she did she became...vocal.

"That lop-eyed, droopy faced – "

"GENERAL!" Merion screamed, heart pounding in her chest. Such words could easily lead to a court-martial. But no matter what she did the tirade continued and Merion came to the solemn realization that she would just have to wait this storm out.

"-sad sack son of a - He's only doing this to show _he still holds my chain_!"

Clapping her hands she waved both of them out into the air.

High above the busy city a trickle of energy slowly built into a torrent of spinning wind. Where the day had been bright and clear before it suddenly turned grey. Rising fast on the currents, clouds towered heavy and dark.

"That man…" Sienna growled, finally having vented enough to regain her composure – much to her Colonels relief. With a hateful scowl she watched as condensing clouds began to conquer the once blue sky. "He pisses me off." Making her way into the car that waited at the bottom, she and her attendant sat in silence as Sienna glared out the window, allowing the building storm to display her wrathful emotions.

Soft rumbles of thunder buffeted Central, slightly disturbing the populace from it's routine. Most people looked up in confusion before deciding it might be safer inside.

Stepping from the unstable outside into stone corridors, Mustang felt safe from the tempest. There wasn't a trace of rain yet but the scent and feel of electricity in the atmosphere was unmistakable.

"Ah…seems like it went about the way I thought it would." The Colonel muttered to himself, sighing with regret that any attempt to ask out the lovely General would now be nothing short of suicidal. Checking in at the door he waited for his escort to lead him deeper into the complex, exchanging the normal useless tidbits of information when the portly man arrived. Even as the two moved down cinder-block corridors the thunder seemed to chase them, echoing through the halls.

The soldier looked back, face distorted with concern. "Jeez, Colonel! That's one hell of a storm. We rarely hear it in the middle of the building like this."

"It's a rare one all right." He responded, not leading on to the weathers true origins.

A moment later it seemed they came to a halt in front of a set of iron bars. The guard paused with a normal gulp before he cleared his throat and announced, "Uh...Colonel? We're here."

Taking one last step forward Mustang peered inside and into the calm golden eyes of the prisoner in front of him. The dark haired man seemed unimpressed, if unusually pleasant.

"A guest? How unusual. And one of the last people I expected. The Flame Alchemist himself."

Roy shifted slightly hating the fact that General Shrike wouldn't come here herself.

"Kimblee. I have a message."

The man smiled. "You don't say, I thought it was taking a while." With a non-commital shrug the prisoner asked, "So, what is the verdict?"

"'I'll consider it.'"

With a wry grin Kimblee leaned back, dark hair falling over his face ever so slightly. "You will? You know you're not my type Colonel."

"You know what the hell I mean!" Roy bristled, not at all pleased at the insinuation.

Kimblee gave an echoing laugh at the Colonels reaction. "No sense of humor. Thanks for passing it along."

Nodding with acceptance, Roy moved to turn away before a sudden thought made him pause. "I have a question."

"I can't answer that. It's useless to ask me." Kimblee interrupted. "However; I have one for you."

"After you refuse to answer mine? How...unsporting of you." Mustang commented, seeming a bit tired of this 'visit'. With a growing grin Kimblee looked up at the Colonel, the excitement in his golden eyes making them seem wild in the darkness of his cell.

"You wouldn't happen to know why I can feel the shaking of the earth so deep in this prison? It's as if something truly destructive is passing nearby."

Roy sighed, closing his eyes. "Things didn't go as this messengers sender had hoped."

"Sounds about right." Kimbley smiled to himself.

Roy gave the man an appraising look. "I'm surprised you noticed something like that."

**CCRRAAAAAAAAAAAACKK!**

The guard screamed, ducking as the concussive blast from the lightning rattled the building. Above a hanging lamp swung slightly from the thunder and the faintest trace of dust filtered from the ceiling. Even Roy gave a cautious glance up to eye the lamp nervously.

"So close…" He muttered, a bit shaken.

Leaning back against the wall Kimblee laughed aloud, his voice carrying amid the din and clamor of the confused and excited conversations of his fellow inmates. "In this place I have nothing better to do than try to glean what little enjoyment I can from the outside world. And lightning, after all, is nothing more than a natural explosion - the rapid expansion of air at speeds beyond the 'sonic barrier', causing the atmosphere itself to make such a beautiful noise."

Smiling to himself Kimblee began to hum for just a moment.

"To feel the shivering of stone again…the roar of distant crashing. Though it's not as comforting as the shockwave of a great explosion -" He added, still feeling his own symphony to be far superior. But he couldn't create that beautiful noise at the moment so he would take what he could get.

At the thought Kimblee gave the guard an especially chilling smile. "It's one of the most wonderful things in the world for me."

Shivering, a nearby young soldier climbed back to his feet, looking pleadingly at the Colonel who nodded.

"I'm done here, let's leave."

* * *

"I heard what you did."

Ed cleaned his ear absently, making a point to ignore the man who stared at him from across his desk. Roy sighed. "You're making things more difficult, a habit of yours."

"Yeah yeah, what's the damage?"

"More than you know, and you'll be paying back every cent."

Edward sighed, his lone strand dipping obviously as he bowed forward with arms crossed. "Anyway, you're supposed to have orders for me?"

Pushing an envelope to the edge of his desk, Roy Mustang leaned back in his chair – arms crossed. "I'm supposed to accompany you on this trip."

"I don't need your help." Ed glowered. Al sighed, not minding the Colonels company at all.

"Of course not," Roy smirked. "Just think of me as your babysitter."

"That's worse!" Edward yelled.

The Colonel ignored the outburst. "Just tell me what it says."

Al nodded, having taken the orders from Ed who was still leaning against Roy Mustangs desk and yawning. For a moment the state alchemist rubbed his side absently from where a rock had dug into it during the long night outdoors.

"It says that Ed's supposed to report to Colonel Merion and accompany her on a mission…it doesn't say what it is though." Al commented slowly, a bit disappointed in the lack of information. Why did commands orders have to be so vague?

"Right. Leaving me in the dark" Edward mused, echoing his brothers sentiments. "So Roy, you know this…uh...Roy?"

The Colonel in front of him had a deviant smirk on his face. "That one again?"

"That one again?" Both Ed and Al questioned.

"This time…I won't lose!" Mustang stated confidently.

"Won't lose!" They parroted, now getting worried.

Roy moved to his feet, startling the both of them with his suddenness.

"Let's move. The sooner the better."

* * *

On the train.

Across the countryside.

"THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!"

Ed glared at the Colonel, whose devious grin hadn't left since they'd started on their journey. With a sigh Ed sat back in his chair. "You know….I don't even want to know anymore."

"I do…" Al added wishfully.

"Well…" Mustang began. "If you're dying to know~~"

"Nuh uh!" Ed cut him off. "I don't want to! Not seeing the creepy look on your face!"

"AAh? I suppose you're right." He laughed, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Green foliage filled the landscape from end to end of the horizon. Now and then they passed a village - watching as the quaint houses came and went in a flash, leaving them passing over lush fields once more. Looking out of the corner of his eye he grew serious. "I'll settle for giving you a piece of advice Edward, Alphonse."

Both boys perked up, listening.

"Whatever you do…don't ask questions."

The two stared.

"What the hell sort of warning is that?" Al griped before leaning back into his seat. "You're just jerking us around again!"

"Mustang? What do you mean, 'don't ask questions'?" Edward questioned, wanting to know more.

The Flame Alchemist turned to face them. "Exactly what I said. Be careful of what you ask - and more especially who you ask questions of. Like Edward and I, General Shrike is a state alchemist – with the designation of 'Tempestuous Sky' Alchemist. But she's better known by the nickname 'The Basilisk of the Eastern Citadel.'"

"Basilisk?" Al wondered aloud. "Like the monster?"

Roy nodded. Ed, for the first time now sat up and took notice - starting to murmur to himself. "Basilisk…an animal that can kill with only it's glance, that poisons the air around it…what sort of ability do you have to have to get such a name.."

Holding up a warning hand, Roy stopped him. "As I said, asking too many questions is not in your best interest. Suffice to say, those who face the basilisks true gaze are lucky to escape with their lives."

The boys were silent. Suddenly, Alphonse shifted. "What an interesting name."

Roy nodded. "Most of the Generals in the military have an additional 'nickname' as well as their title. For example, up north there is a General known as the 'Stone Wall of Briggs'"

"Really?" Al asked. "What's he like?"

Roy's face grew dark. "Terrifying."

The brothers felt sweat grow on their necks. "Ah! Sorry we asked!"

Ed smiled. "Then if that's right then General Grumman must have a nickname too!"

Roy snorted, bowing over with laughter.

"Huh? What is it? Mustang! Is it good? Hey! Tell us-"

As the train halted at its final station and passengers quickly gathered their possessions the three departed for their own destination. Walking through the crowded platform the brothers found themselves lost in similar thoughts – confirming suspicions with just a glance.

At the end of the platform they found themselves confronted with an open desert reminiscent of Rush Valley – nothing but dry tan earth and blue skies into the horizon. But unlike the Automail Heaven there was not a soul in sight.

"EH?" Ed moaned. "It's so hot….I'm roasting in my automail."

"It's so empty." Alphonse noted, looking around. "There's nothing here."

Roy tugged at his collar. "Ugg…even for me it's awful. I'd forgotten how hot it was out here!"

"You've been out here before Colonel?" Al asked while Ed looked around for cool water. Not finding a fountain he sighed and sat down on a wooden bench.

With a serious nod, Roy explained, "Yes. This is the westernmost edge of the old Kanda district. I was last here many years ago."

Both Ed and Al looked at the colonel, shock on their faces.

"Kanda district!" Ed yelped in surprise.

Al looked over the desert with unbelieving eyes. "That means this place is – "

Looking over the horizon Roy nodded. "Yes. This is the eastern territory, formerly known as Ishval. And that – "He pointed to a shimmering point on the edge of sight. "Is where we're going."


	3. Contrast

Despite the raging heat the three managed to squeeze themselves into a military car – setting off toward that distant shimmering light on the horizon. On all sides they were surrounded by armed guards, serious men and women constantly scanning the distance on this flat and foreboding land for any sign of life.

For a while the time passed with nothing more than the sound of tires rolling over sun-baked earth.

"Uh…Al." Ed wondered aloud, casting a look at his younger brother.

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling there's something they're not telling us?"

"I don't know big brother…but it feels excessive." Al replied, taking another glance around.

One of the soldiers in a flatbed truck paused to return his gaze from behind thick, dark goggles for only a moment before returning to his vigil.

"Listen," Mustang broke in. "The reason we're here is because there's been an incident in Citadel." He paused, shifting uncomfortably in the heat. "Apparently a bunch of soldiers have defected from the government – and they're led by Major Harold Geiger – the Turning Glass Alchemist."

"Turning Glass." Ed mouthed softly, crossing his arms. "What's his specialty? I can't think of a thing that fits with a name like that."

"It's simple." Roy explained. "He alters time."

"WHAT" Both boys yelped. With no more than a sideways glance Roy nodded. "That's why we've been called out to assist."

"Mustang! Tell me how that's possible!" Ed asked suddenly. "No one can manipulate time! It's completely impossible!"

"Exactly what the government wants people to think." Roy warned him. As I said, that's why we're being called out - to assist Citadel in the capture of this rouge agent."

Ed snorted. "Government? How about it goes against everything we know about Alchemy?"

A sort of cold, ominous look came over the Flame Alchemist. "That is why it's a top secret mission. Got it?"

Taking the hint, the older Elric cast his eyes to the window once more. "So what's with all the security?" Ed wondered.

Roy sighed. "Just a precaution – in case Turning Glass makes a pre-emptive strike on us."

"Right, right." The boy muttered.

After another long stretch of staring out of the small window at a flat and featureless landscape Ed sat up again, bored. Looking at the driver he noticed the man glancing back at him in the mirror. "Yeah?", he questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Was the sheepish response.

Back to silence.

Roy shifted. "Hey. Lt Harrier?" He spoke to the driver.

"Yes, Colonel?" The man responded, eager for anything to break the silence.

Mustang focused his eyes ahead, keeping watch on the road. "Exactly when did the General learn of Geiger's defection?"

The Lt. looked thoughtful. "About three or so days ago – she headed for Central the moment she got the news, ordering a train to come pick her and Colonel Merion up at two in the morning! Boy…she was pissed!"

"You were there?" The Flame Alchemist asked. The driver nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I was with the group that followed the Colonel up to the Basilisks Lair – what we jokingly call the Generals bedroom. She was cool on the outside, like usual. But I could tell she was steamed. She stormed right out of bed –"

For a moment their driver went silent, sighing heavily with a blush.

The Elric brothers and Roy exchanged looks.

"Uh…" Al hesitated. "So what happened?"

"-she was so mad…she must have forgot we were at the door." His blush deepened. "I would never have thought it possible, such a sight."

"What the hell?" The older - and more irritable - prodigy grumbled, "You're talking in circles –"

Roy checked him, leaning forward. "Lt! You don't mean to say-"

At Roy's prompting the man grinned broadly, his face now nearly a solid sheet of crimson. "OUR GENERAL IS TRULY A WOMAN AMONG WOMEN!" He clasped his hands to his face, obviously forgetting that he was the one driving. "As long as I live! I'll never forget the sight of our Generals beautiful form in its natural glory!"

Roy leaned nearly completely over the front seat. "No way! Right in front of you?"

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Ed screamed, lunging between the seats to grab the wheel that had been so carelessly abandoned, causing the car to jerk wildly from side to side.

"BIG BROTHER!" Al yelled, being tossed in the back seat.

Moments later when order had finally been restored their driver glanced backwards. "Hey, and one more thing"

"NO!" Al yelped, "Please don't start everyone up again!"

"It's not that." He assured them. "It's just…" Growing serious he gave them all a long look through the rearview mirror. "What I've told you is beyond top secret…if you tell anyone, we'll _die._"

The other three males in the car gulped as they imagined a fate far worse than death. "The General…"

With beads of nervous sweat on his forehead the Lt. continued. "I don't want to be electrocuted, sliced up into pieces or exploded – so zip it! No offense sirs..."

"Right~" The three agreed.

Other than the more mundane conversations concerning recent events the trip remained uneventful – Ed content to look forward toward the slowly, but steadily growing formation in the distance. They were now close enough that he could clearly see the high walls of the fortress-city, rising far above the desert plain. On either side of them massive barriers of strangely colorful sandstone were closing in as they drove on toward the city, behind which the sun had begun to set.

As darkness crept up behind them Al perked up a moment, noticing a strange glint from the highest point of the city.

"Looks like everyone's in position." Lt. Harrier mumbled to himself before Alphonse could ask about the light from Citadel. "It's going to be now or never for them."

There was silence, the sound of wheels on coarse stone echoing in the night. The four cars around them kept close, eyes on the darkness. Harrier glanced back, catching the Colonels eye. From his seat near the window Roy rolled down the glass, allowing the unexpected chill night air to rush in, whistling through the vehicle.

"Mustang-"

"Keep down, Fullmetal." Roy ordered. "Your alchemy isn't much good inside the car, right?"

Ed nodded reluctantly. "You handle it then."

For a stretch of ten minutes the silence continued. The car seemed to be increasing speed ever so slowly. There was the sound of twisting wire and a sudden thud.

_**SHH**_**BOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOM!**

The car to their left narrowly avoided the fireball that had exploded right in front of them. Their own car veered sharply right, going around.

"Hang on!" Lt. Harrier shouted, jerking the car straight again and hitting the gas. The cars around them opened fire, shooting at the approaching motorcycles that had come from the shear cliffs nearly a quarter mile away. Nearly silent, bikes approached, gaining on the convoy.

More explosions rocked the night, throwing one of the cars off course – leaving it floundering behind as the others continued.

"COLONEL!"

Al shouted, grabbing onto the back of the Colonels belt as he leaned out of the window. Aiming as quickly as possible Roy sent a trail of flame launching toward the pursuing bikes, one dodged; its rider singed – the other ricocheted off at a right angle to them, consumed in fire.

"Heh," Roy mused, focused on the remaining rider. "Never done it this way before."

A few stray shots shrilly flew past like deadly flies buzzing ever closer to his head. The car zagged left, moving away from the threat. Roy took aim again as the rider suddenly halted, skidding to a stop. "What-"

Another explosion rocked the car, causing Roy to duck back in. Ed growled at the source as Al took a moment to ask the Colonel if he was okay.

_**SSHH**_**BBBBOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMMM!**

Everything was turning, spinning in slow motion. The driver threw his hands up as the car started to turn end over nose, the front of the car diving into the hard earth as the trunk flipped into the air. Al braced himself against the seat and walls, trying not to bounce around in the cab with his huge metal body. In the impact Ed found himself in the front seat, back to the cracked windshield.

Another bloom of red and gold on the left jolted the whole car, throwing it horizontal toward their right and causing it to spin wildly in an acrobatic display no car was designed to make. It crashed to earth what seemed like an eternity later, lying on its left side in the dirt.

"B-b big brother..."

Alphonse tentatively asked, terrified at the very real possibility of never getting an answer. Slowly, Ed stirred – causing Al to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Ed moved slowly, his back sore and bruised and his head throbbing. With a jerk he pulled his automail arm from the windshield, completely shattering it in the process. Checking the limbs he was glad to see they worked.

"I think it's one of the few times I've been grateful for an arm of steel." He mused, checking over Lt. Harrier.

The man was breathing, but unconscious. The gash across his forehead could mean a minor injury or a serious concussion and his right arm had already started to swell, turning an ominous red color.

"Most likely broken…he needs a doctor for his head too. Al, we have to get him out of here!"

Kicking out the remains of glass, Ed opened up a path for them through the front windshield. After carefully stepping over Harrier, Al turned to pick up the injured man and gasped with realization, and turning to his brother he asked, voice full of fear-

"Brother! Where's the Colonel!"

"What?" Ed yelled, growing cold. "He's not in there!"

"No! He might have been thrown!"

"Shit!" Ed gritted his teeth. "Al! Take care of the Lt.! I'm going to find Mustang!"

Thoughts raced in his head as Ed bolted around the side of the car to its underside and began to scan the growing night. Lit by the remnants of other demolished cars the night burned with an eerie red-orange light surrounded by the depths of darkness.

"C'mon…where is he…COLONEL MUSTANG!"

A glimmer, the trace of light on metal caught his eye and there, about twenty or so feet away lay a prone body, the insignia on his epaulets catching the light of the fires.

"Mustang-"

Suddenly the world began to pulse, Ed felt heavy – then light. Noises were distorted, the sounds of other men, other wounded soldiers were now twisted and strange.

_What the hell – what is this?_

"So. You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

A crystal clear, calm voice issued from behind him. When Ed turned to confront his attacker he felt as if he were moving through molasses – unable to pivot faster than a crawling snail while the tall and clean cut man behind him walked easily.

"To think they'd send a child. Pity." He commented, his glasses glowing in the firelight.

"I always hated killing the children the most."


	4. Colonel

"T-Turning Glass…" Ed found himself struggling to say – his breathing slowed to the point where he felt dizzy. But even if it felt as if time itself was moving slowly – it was just his body that had been altered instead!

The man stood in the darkness, firelight obscuring his eyes as it reflected from the heavy lenses. As Edward forced himself to his feet, Geiger raised a hand.

_Move,move,move…damn it!_

Standing as still as stone, Ed could only watch in disbelief as the other man drew the long knife strapped to his thigh - taking his time. And there wasn't a doubt in Edwards mind that this new enemy knew full well how immobilized his opponent would be.

"Funny." The man spoke dryly. "How life seems to slow in ones final minutes."

"Y.."

The youth cursed his weakness. How could he let it come to this? He couldn't even speak, let alone fight! He was taken out by this psycho so easily!

His mind flashed to his brother – Geigers next victim, if it wasn't Mustang!

_C'mon…move! Please! Just an inch! COME ON!_

Despite his desperate pleas Geiger approached, the knife seeming to dance in the slowly flickering light - the whole scene of stalking death seeming surreal and dreamlike.

Then _something_ lanced from the dark desert – striking the knife and throwing it with force into the packed desert earth. In the same instant Geiger jumped back, Edward now able to see the brown of his eyes as they furrowed in anger.

"Meddling woman!"

A split second later a blinding flash turned the whole world light, scorching whiteness into Edwards golden eyes.

_AAH! I can't even blink to keep it out!_

Then the light vanished and in its place came an impossibly loud crack, the sound of which caused all noise in Edwards ears to suddenly dim, the sounds as strange as if muted through a radio turned down way too far - the only sound coming through clearly an annoyingly high pitched whine. The man dodged as something raced past him to impact the hard ground and exploded into a yet another brilliant flash of light and roaring crack.

Managing to move his eyes just enough, Al caught sight of the long thin object jammed into the desert earth. It was a spike of some kind – like a long thin metal dart. For a moment he thought he imagined a flicker of electricity.

The next shot struck - just glancing Geiger in the shoulder as he turned and instantly exploding into a shower of light. With a pained cry the man fell to the ground but the moment the light faded he was up and further back. From across the desert a searchlight turned, pulsing through the wasteland.

Standing, Geiger turned for just a second to glare at his missed prey before the world around him shimmered.

Ed dropped back to earth, feeling as if the air was being squeezed out of him. He had a horrible image of himself being flattened paper thin by this invisible force!

Then it subsided and allowed much needed blood to rush back to his head and clear his vision.

Geiger was gone.

After a short moment of disbelief Edward jumped clumsily to his feet - his legs still weak from the strange distortion they'd just been through - and wobbled frantically toward the motionless body of Colonel Mustang.

When he reached the man he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest indicating that yes, life still pulsed in his veins, and with that the boy let out the anxious breath he had been holding.

It wasn't long before the soldiers that remained had reinforcements to lend a helping hand. Edward watched helplessly as the wounded - Colonel included - were taken away in the fastest cars possible to the city on the horizon.

"Brother?"

Edward's eyes never left the emergency vehicles receding into the distance.

"I couldn't do anything...not a thing."

"You mean that weird sensation?" Al wondered aloud. "What was that? I've never felt anything like it!"

"I don't know." Ed replied, fist clenched as he turned to look at the sky.

"All I know is that even when I wanted to move the most I couldn't. All I could do was sit and wait for death...I don't think...heh...I _know_ there wasn't a single thing I could do. So where do we even start in trying to fight a guy like that?"

For a while Alphonse stood in silence by his brother, at a bit of a loss as to what would happen now. After a moment he shifted, the metal clanking softly. "In any case, we can't fight until Colonel Mustang is treated."

"You know..." Ed began, "We've been through a lot of battles. I always worry about others who can use alchemy, or guys with guns or something like that. I've always focused on actual physical combat...but I think I keep forgetting how fragile we humans really are. I mean, if you asked me what the top threat to a 'human weapon' would be I wouldn't exactly put car crash at the top of my list. Would you?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No..."

From the direction of the newly arrived aid a young medic approached and informed the brothers that a car was waiting for them. Without another word between them the two quietly took their ride to the city, enduring the ride in silence and with a watchful eye on the ominous night.

* * *

"You could have made your entrance a bit less dramatic and I wouldn't have minded."

Mustang gave a slight laugh. "I feel it's important to make an impression."

The General gave him a thoroughly disapproving look. "Yeah, that was an impression all right - flooding up my infirmary on day one. It's a good thing you've got me around Mustang."

"I'm forever grateful General." The colonel smirked. "To show you my gratitude...how about a date?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "We both know there's only one woman for you. That's why-

"COLONEL!" A familiarly reproving voice interjected as the door flew open. Lt. Hawkeye seemed to miss the Generals mild irritation at once again being interrupted by a subordinate officer - and this one wasn't even her own!

"Well...she ruined her _own_ entrance as well." Shrike commented wryly, a twitch developing over her eye. With a chuckle the General turned away from the 'couple' ( even though they'd deny it if she said it out loud) "I guess now that your Lieutenant is here I can rest easy. Heal yourself up - Colonel."

"Ma'am!" Both responded and as the General closed the door she could hear the concerned chastising tones of Lt. Hawkeye following her out smiled at the thought of the flirtatious Colonel finally being brought to heel himself.

* * *

"You're not mad are you?"

Riza stared at him, face unreadable. "Do I look mad?"

Roy considered his position - mainly the position of being laid up in a hospital with no way to defend himself against a possibly irate Lt. who despite having a calm facial expression had nothing less than flames of anger flickering in her eyes.

"You...look beautiful as always."

The Lt. sighed and looked away, trying to hide her slight appreciation of his flattery. If he was at least willing to be his 'normal' self the injuries couldn't be as bad as she had feared.

"I have enough paperwork as it is. Please don't make me sign out Colonel requisition forms." She pleaded, the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh...of course?" The Colonel agreed; dark eyes a little wide. He wasn't sure there even _were _forms for that...he wouldn't really know. More importantly, if there were forms like that they couldn't be filed while he was still alive, right?

"If you're doing just fine, I'll be helping Colonel Merion with the investigation until you're well enough to be useful again."

_That stung_...Roy sighed. "Of course, Lt." With a smile he added. "I'll make it as quick as I can."

For the first time, Riza returned his smile. "Good. I'm tired of doing your paperwork."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Short chapter is short...sorry. I figured I'd update at least a little bit while I was at it though. ^.^


End file.
